idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toonmania
Toonmania, alternately known as Toonmania: A Looney Tunes Production, is an American animated slapstick comedy television series based on the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise, being created by Tom Ruegger. It is produced by and Warner Bros. Animation and will premiere on Kids' WB on January 6th, 2020. Synopsis Set in a modernized Acme Acres, the series follows several Looney Tunes as they try to live a normal life while dealing with their common enemies as the way they usually handle: by resorting to slapstick antics and the use cartoon logic to outsmart them. Segments * Bugs' Openers - a cold open segment where Bugs gets into several situations. * Merrie Melodies - the Looney Tunes engage in musical moments ranging from genres such as jazz to rap. * Duck Dodgers - Duck Dodgers (Daffy) is once more in action as he tries to stop the Martian Commander X-2 (Marvin) from destroying the Earth, just to end up in hilarious consequences for them. * Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner - Wile E. continues his longtime hunt for the Road Runner while resorting to Acme equipment to achieve it, just to backfire at him due to his bad luck. * Foghorn Noir - Foghorn becomes a detective looking for peril and now tries to solve mysteries, even if some of them sound extremely odd. * Lola Bunny: Agent of Carrot - Lola faces several menaces aiming for world domination by using her spy skills and gadgets to defeat them. * Warner Geographic - Elmer presents a series of documentaries showing nature. Characters Main * Bugs Bunny (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a laid-back and mischievous rabbit/hare who is now a normal person while trying to avoid any kind of mayhem, often outsmarting who tries to harm him. ** Squeaks the Squirrel (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) * Daffy Duck (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - a charismatic but greedy duck who is Bugs' on and off best friend and wants to be as respectable as him, often dragging Porky into his schemes to get quick cash. * Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) - a friendly stuttering pig who is Bugs and Daffy's closest friend and is often lured by Daffy to join him in several situations, usually serving as his voice of reason. * Sylvester the Cat (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a hungry and sneaky cat who spends most of his time hunting Tweety or Speedy, even if it hurts him as he constantly fails to achieve it. * Tweety Bird (also voiced by Bob Bergen) - a cute and mischevious canary who is often chased by Sylvester and tries to defend himself from his attacks by using his TBD. * Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Bill Farmer) - a loud-mouthed and obnoxious Southern-accented rooster who often gets injured during his misdemeanours, especially when fighting the Barnyard Dawg or being chased by Henery. Supporting * Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Bugs' tomboyish but somehow ditzy love interest who TBD. * Tina Russo Duck (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Daffy's rather TBD love interest who shares some of his interests, but prefers to be more TBD. * Petunia Pig (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD * "Granny" Emma Webster (voiced by Candi Milo) - a gentle and caring old woman who is Sylvester and Tweety's owner and tries her best to be TBD. ** Hector the Bulldog (voiced by Frank Welker) - Granny's TBD but clueless pet bulldog who often beats up Sylvester when he tries to TBD. * Speedy Gonzales (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a heroic Mexican-accented mouse with superhuman speed who often tries to escape from Sylvester's claws and TBD. * The Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a wild and feracious but absent-minded beast who tries to eat anything that he spots, often ending up to TBD. * Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - an intelligent but disaster-prone British-accented coyote who spends most of his life trying to catch down the Road Runner and sometimes Bugs by coming with several inventions to achieve it, only to backfire at him due to TBD. * The Road Runner (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Pepé Le Pew (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - a TBD French-accented skunk who is in pursuit of love and often mistakes Penelope with a female skunk as TBD. * Penelope Pussycat (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * The Ugly Duckling (voiced by Alex Hirsch) - TBD * Chloe Rednose (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a cheerful Face Paint girl who TBD. * Karen Facepoint (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - a TBD Face Paint girl who is Karen's best friend and TBD. * Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD * Henery Hawk (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD * Mac and Tosh Gopher (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell, respectively) - two extremely TBD gophers who like to TBD. * Pete Puma (voiced by John Kassir) - a dimwitted puma who TBD. * Miss Prissy (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * Eggbert (voiced by Tom Kenny) - Miss Prissy's son who often prefers to TBD. * Cool Cat (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD * Herbie and Herbert (both voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche and by Frank Welker, respectively) - TBD * Loud Crow (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD * Sherson and Watkins (also voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) - TBD * Bosko (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD * Foxy (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD * Gabby Goat (also voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD * The Three Bears, consisting of: ** Henry Bear (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD ** Mama Bear (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD ** Junior Bear (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD * Beaky Buzzard (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD * Bigfoot '''(voiced by Matthew Mercer) Antagonists * '''Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) - an idiotic hunter who spends his life trying to hunt down Bugs and Daffy, despite usually falling due to his stupidity. ** Rose and Violet (voiced by Andrea Baker and Mae Whitman, respectively) - TBD * Yosemite Sam (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - an anger-prone and rather violent Southern-accented criminal who despises Bugs and Daffy and TBD. * Marvin the Martian (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - a vicious alien invader who often comes with plans to destroy the Earth and often fails to achieve it thanks to Bugs' interference or Dodgers' accidental TBD. ** K-9 (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Marvin's loyal pet dog who is his closest companion. * Witch Hazel (also voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD * Rocky and Mugsy (also voiced by Jeff Bennett and Bill Fagerbakke, respectively) - TBD * Cecil Turtle (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD * Claudette Dupri (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Gossamer (vocal effects by Jim Cummings) - TBD * Babbit and Catstello (also voiced by Jess Harnell and by Nolan North, respectively) - TBD * Bunny and Claude (voiced by TBD and TBD, respectively) - TBD * Nasty Canasta (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * The Crusher (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD * Blacque Jacque Shellacque (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD * Count Bloodcount (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * Von Vultur (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD ** Schultz (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD * The Shropshire Slasher (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD * Colonel Rimfire (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD * Dan Backslide (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD Episodes See List of Toonmania episodes. Trivia * The series is a soft reboot of The Looney Tunes Show with elements of the main Looney Tunes series too. ** The characters' designs are reverted back to their original ones. ** Like its predecessor, it also includes interstitial segments during the middle of the episode.